Stay
by Rootbear
Summary: "Stay", her eyes were open this time and they both remembered a similar night when that word meant just as much. Short One Shot A/S


**If you havent seen it the season 4 promo link is in my profile, and omg is it awesome.**

**I typed this on my ipod, so auto correct fucked some stuff up but I think ive fixed it all.**

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Andy jumped out of bed and barely got the light on before throwing up into the toilet. After that wave of nausea wore itself out she grabbed a towel and sat in front of the toilet, feeling another wave approaching.  
She didn't dare look into the basin as she flushed, knowing she had been drinking colored Gatorade all day making her vomit multicolored and disgusting.

She had been back from Dakota for about two months, swinging back into everything pretty quickly. She and Sam had yet to work things out even though he and Marlo didn't last long after she returned.  
Andy wretched in to the toilet again wishing this would be the last time. When it passed she stood up, having an overwhelming desire to brush her teeth. When she was finished she sat back in front of the toilet, not daring to go back to bed. She had had to clean up after herself earlier and it only made her stomach feel worse. After five minutes of steady breathing, Andy folded the towel she had into a ball and put her head on it, laying on the bathroom floor.

* * *

Sam had tried tricking himself into moving on but it didn't work. Marlo was a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have her but Sam knew he had a McNally shaped hole in his heart and Marlo just didn't fit. Despite Frank saying that she was out sick during parade he couldn't help but worry about Andy. This was the second day she had been missing from parade and although she may be late often, she never missed work or called in sick. Sam couldn't help but think of her all day.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't go over there but somehow his truck ended up in her parking lot after shift. That damn truck alignment, he swore.

He sat there for a few more minutes before manning up and going up to her building. He didn't want to scare her but also didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep. He argued with himself before getting the key long forgotten on his key ring and walking into her dark apartment.

Everything was off, which was weird for Andy, who always insisted that she needed the TV on even if she wasn't watching it. "I like the noise" she would tell him over and over again.

He ventured further in and deduced that she wasn't asleep on the couch and made his way to the bedroom. The bed was empty which confused Sam momentarily until he saw the light on in the bathroom. He knocked on the door lightly before gently pushing it open.  
Andy was lying on the floor asleep, head on towel in front of the toilet. She definitely looked worse for the wear.

He didn't want to scare her but didn't think she would appreciate the hard floor in the morning.

* * *

Somewhere within Andy's sleepy state she felt herself being lifted. For a brief second she thought he should be scared but the touch was too familiar. She hadn't forgotten for a second what he felt like against her body, in fact she dreamed about it on occasion when the nights in the undercover apartment had worn her out leaving her lonely and missing home. They didn't happen very often but enough for her to almost regret leaving.

"Sam" he heard her mumble, not opening her eyes but tilting her head further into him as he carried her towards her bed.  
"It's ok Andy." He whispered not knowing if she was really awake or dreaming. Either way was fine with him. He set her down on her bed and put his hand to her forehead. She was definitely still sick.

"Stay" her eyes were open this time and they both remembered a similar night when that word meant just as much. He wondered if it was the fever talking but then quickly decided that he didn't care. Whether it was subconscious or not a part of her wanted him there and he was not about to take that for granted.  
He tossed his shoes aside and sat on the bed next to her. Andy pulled him close and slept better than she had in over eight months.


End file.
